


Draco Demands

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cravings, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, M/M, Mpreg, Sundaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is pregnant, demanding and craving ice cream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Draco Demands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).



> Thank you for being such a lovely friend, PhoenixPixie xxxxx
> 
> Word of the Day: _Sundae._ A dish of ice cream with added ingredients.

“A triple chocolate and cloudberry sundae,” Draco demanded, scanning the Fortescues menu. “With orange sauce and peach slices, please. Hurry up with the order, love. I’m utterly famished.”

Harry was sceptical. “Are you _sure_ you want all that sugar?” Harry asked, cautiously. “The Mediwizard said it’d be bad for baby-”

“You think I’ll get fat!” Draco hissed in response. “Well, too late, Harry! Being pregnant with your Potter spawn has made me huge already... Strawberries too, while you’re up there-”

Harry got up to do Draco’s bidding, giving his beloved a kiss. 

Pregnancy hadn’t changed his husband in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
